1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for retaining a boot on a gliding board adapted for snowboarding, and relates more particularly to the positioning of the devices on the board.
2. Background and Material Information
Snowboarding is undertaken with needs that vary from one user to the next, especially with respect to the feet position on the board.
It is necessary for the user to be able to adjust the position of each boot retaining device, so as to steer the board precisely and under proper safety conditions.
The prior art has proposed devices for retaining a boot on a board.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,216 describes a device including a plate that is tightened on a board by means of a disc and screws. Each screw cooperates with an insert affixed to the board, such that the tightening of the screws biases the disc toward the plate which, in turn, is immobilized by friction upon contact with the board. This device enables a rotational adjustment of a boot affixed to the plate because the plate is rotationally guided by the disc. This device also enables an adjustment in a translational direction of the boot, by means of oblong holes in the disc.
However, the device according to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,216 has disadvantages. Initially, the device enables translational adjustments in a single direction substantially parallel to the board, which prevents the user from adapting the positions of the boots along both the length and the width of the board.
Furthermore, the large number of disc retaining screws renders the adjustment quite time-consuming and tedious.
Moreover, the inserts which receive the disc retaining screws are worn quite quickly because they are biased with every adjustment. When they are worn, the inserts no longer make it possible to affix the device. As a result, the board is unusable.